2.1 Chemical, Biochemical and Biological Assays
Numerous methods and systems have been developed for conducting chemical, biochemical and/or biological assays. These methods and systems are essential in a variety of applications including medical diagnostics, food and beverage testing, environmental monitoring, manufacturing quality control, drug discovery and basic scientific research. Depending on the application, it is desirable that assay methods and systems have one or more of the following characteristics: i) high throughput, ii) high sensitivity, iii) large dynamic range, iv) high precision and/or accuracy, v) low cost, vi) low consumption of reagents, vii) compatibility with existing instrumentation for sample handling and processing, viii) short time to result, ix) insensitivity to interferents and complex sample matrices and x) uncomplicated format. There is substantial value to new assay methods and systems that incorporate improvements in these characteristics or in other performance parameters.
At this time, there are a number of commercially available instruments that utilize electrochemiluminescence (ECL) for analytical measurements. Species that can be induced to emit ECL (ECL-active species) have been used as ECL labels. Examples of ECL labels include: i) organometallic compounds where the metal is from, for example, the noble metals of group VIII, including Ru-containing and Os-containing organometallic compounds such as the tris-bipyridyl-ruthenium (RuBpy) moiety and ii) luminol and related compounds. Species that participate with the ECL label in the ECL process are referred to herein as ECL coreactants. Commonly used coreactants include tertiary amines (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,485, herein incorporated by reference), oxalate, and persulfate for ECL from RuBpy and hydrogen peroxide for ECL from luminol (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,863, herein incorporated by reference). The light generated by ECL labels can be used as a reporter signal in diagnostic procedures (Bard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,808, herein incorporated by reference). For instance, an ECL label can be covalently coupled to a binding agent such as an antibody or nucleic acid probe; the participation of the binding reagent in a binding interaction can be monitored by measuring ECL emitted from the ECL label. Alternatively, the ECL signal from an ECL-active compound may be indicative of the chemical environment (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,623 which describes ECL assays that monitor the formation or destruction of ECL coreactants, herein incorporated by reference). For more background on ECL, ECL labels, ECL assays and instrumentation for conducting ECL assays see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,268; 5,147,806; 5,324,457; 5,591,581; 5,597,910; 5,641,623; 5,643,713; 5,679,519; 5,705,402; 5,846,485; 5,866,434; 5,786,141; 5,731,147; 6,066,448; 6,136,268; 5,776,672; 5,308,754; 5,240,863; 6,207,369; and 5,589,136 and Published PCT Nos. WO99/63347; WO00/03233; WO99/58962; WO99/32662; WO99/14599; WO98/12539; WO97/36931 and WO98/57154, each of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Commercially available ECL instruments have demonstrated exceptional performance. They have become widely used for reasons including their excellent sensitivity, dynamic range, precision, and tolerance of complex sample matrices. The commercially available instrumentation uses flow cell-based designs with permanent reusable flow cells. The use of a permanent flow cell provides many advantages but also some limitations, for example, in assay throughput. In some applications, for example, the screening of chemical libraries for potential therapeutic drugs, assay instrumentation should perform large numbers of analyses at very high speeds on small quantities of samples. A variety of techniques have been developed for increasing assay throughput. The use of multi-well assay plates allows for the parallel processing and analysis of multiple samples distributed in multiple wells of a plate. Typically, samples and reagents are stored, processed and/or analyzed in multi-well assay plates (also known as microplates or microtiter plates). Multi-well assay plates can take a variety of forms, sizes and shapes. For convenience, some standards have appeared for some instrumentation used to process samples for high throughput assays. Multi-well assay plates typically are made in standard sizes and shapes and having standard arrangements of wells. Some well established arrangements of wells include those found on 96-well plates (12×8 array of wells), 384-well plates (24×16 array of wells) and 1536-well plate (48×32 array of well). The Society for Biomolecular Screening has published recommended microplate specifications for a variety of plate formats (see, http://www.sbsonline.org), the recommended specifications hereby incorporated by reference.
Assays carried out in standardized plate formats can take advantage of readily available equipment for storing and moving these plates as well as readily available equipment for rapidly dispensing liquids in and out of the plates. A variety of instrumentation is commercially available for rapidly measuring radioactivity, fluorescence, chemiluminescence, and optical absorbance in or from the wells of a plate, however, there is no commercial instrument for measuring ECL emitted from the wells of a multi-well assay plate.
2.2 Assay Plates
FIG. 1 depicts a standard 96-well assay plate 100. Assay plate 100 comprises a skirt 112, a periphery wall 114, a upper surface 116 and an 8×12 array of wells 118 separated by spacers 120 and empty base regions 128. Skirt 112 surrounds the base of plate 100 and typically has a width of 3.365 inches and a length of 5.030 inches. To facilitate orientation, skirt 112 and periphery wall 114 include a recess 130. Upper surface 116 extends around plate 100 from periphery wall 114 to respective midlines of the outermost wells of wells 118. Each of wells 118 comprises a cell wall 122 having an inner surface 124 and a cell floor 126, together defining a cylindrical region. Skirt 112, periphery wall 114, upper surface 116, wells 118, spacers 120, cell floors 126 and base regions 128 are integrally molded features of plate 100. Alternatively, plate 100 may omit cell floors 126.
A standard 96-well assay plate is not particularly suited for electrochemiluminescence test measurements. The small size of the wells in such a plate, approximately 0.053 square inches each, presents a considerable obstacle for the introduction of electrodes and/or the efficient collection of light emitted from the surface of such electrodes. The dimensional problems grow even more difficult when plates having even higher well concentrations are considered, e.g. 384-well plates and 1536-well plates.